Revenge
by Bottlecapgurl
Summary: Laverene's mother was brutally murdered by a vicious group of Death Eaters called The Death Divison. Laverene has to face the truth about her mother and father when she takes a job for The Ministry of Magic.
1. Chapter 1Marlene's Death

A women of twenty-four years layed sprawled on the hard wooden floor of her house. Sunlight streamed through a window that was directly over her head. The golden light fell upon the young women's badly cut face. Her blood soaked sandy hair sprayed over eyes. Her cracked, bloody lips were set apart, a slight breath of air flowing through them. The women's violet eyes darted around the warm room. "Laverene!" croaked the women, her chest heaving up and down. "Run, Baby! Run!" The women's voice died away as she spotted a figure in the open doorway. The figure strolled casually into the sunlight, his grey eyes upon the young women. "Oh Marlene, she can't get away........just like you." The man almost floated across the room, his black boots barely skimming the ground. "Oh my Marlene, the Dark Lord isn't happy with you......" Marlene just stared up at the tall man, her body shaking with furry. "H-he sent the Death Divison for me? Yeah right! Y-you asked him to. You just couldn't stand that my heart was with another man!" Marlene's voice trailed off. The man was laughing. "You wanted out, Darling." "Don't call me that!" The man just grinned. He bent down and wiped off a trail of blood that was dripping from Marlene's mouth down her chin. "Oh how I'm gonna miss those beautiful eyes of yours." whispered the man, gazing into Marlene's eyes. "I always loved you Elly......." A tear ran down Marlene's face, the salty substance burning the deep gash under her eye. "Why don't you save us then, Will?" Marlene asked, her blood stained summer dress crumpled up under her knees. Will smiled, his black hair falling over his eyes. "No can do, Honey. It's the Dark Lord's orders to kill you now..." Marlene's eyes grew big as Will took out his eagle feather wand. "Laverene run! Please don't hurt her Will. PLEASE!" Marlene looked over at the shadowy corner where her daughter was. "I'm sorry Elly." Marlene turned her head toward Will, too weak to attack. "Will, Laverene is your daught- "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Marlene let out a painful scream. She layed dead, her violet eyes staring expressionless at the shadowy corner. A four year old girl sat hiding, staring at her mother's motionless body. Laverene wanted to scream, her body shaking all over. Laverene hugged her legs against her chest as she glared over at the tall man. He stood over her mother's dead body, staring at the once beautiful face. "My daughter?" the man whispered, looking over at the dead body of Laverene thought to be father. Tears streamed down Laverene's face, her heart acing for her mum. Laverene's small eyes watched the man as he placed his wand back into his cloak. He fixed his grey eyes over at the corner where Laverene was. Will Random, turned and walked out of the muggle house. He never looked back. A girl of seventeen sat on a train to London. Her curley chestnut hair fell over her violet eyes. The sound of rain drops hitting the compartment filled the stuffy air. The girl lead back into the crimson color patting of the seat, her eyes closed. "Oh how am I ever going to survive this interview?" Laverene Crow asked herself. She re-opened her eyes to the glaring light, the sound of the train moving on the tracks ringed in her ears. Laverene was going to the Ministry of Magic for a job interview. She was to meet Carter Owent, the head of the AMM (Aurors of the Ministry of Magic.) Laverene had been training for a prosition ever since her third year at Hogwarts. She had started training very young for the fact that most Aurors start their training AFTER they graduate from Hogwarts. Laverene was different. She knew from a very early age that she wanted/ had to become an Auror. Ever since she witnessed the gruesome murder of her mother, she knew that she wanted to fight the evils of the world, especially The Dark Lord. Laverene was on summer break from Hogwarts and was about to enter her final year there. She was anxious, just a couple of months before Lord Voldmort had came back to power. She had to get this job. Laverene was going to do everything in her power to stop Voldemort and the Deatheaters from harming anymore people. The train started to slow and Laverene grabbed her bag. She waited in line with the muggles to get off the train. She ran to the end of the station, trying not to get wet. She stopped in a corner to fish out an umbrella from her bag. Laverene dare not use any magic with all the muggles around, it would attract too much attention. She opened her umbrella and made her way out of the train station. Laverene walked causally down the London streets, smiling to the muggles. She had been raised by muggles. When her mother died, Laverene was left in the care of her mother's sister Olivia. Olivia had a husband named Derek. They had three daughters of there own, Canstance, Marie, and Margret. Olivia and Derek were very kind and gentle to Laverene. But Laverene had grown up thinking her mother had died of cancer and that the horrible memory of her death was just a bad dream Laverene had when she was little. When Laverene's hogwarts letter came, though, Olivia and Derek new it was time to tell her the truth. So Laverene found out about how her mother had been viciously murdered by a group of death eaters called, "The Death Divison." At the time, Olivia and Derek weren't aware that Laverene's real father had killed her mother. It was thought to be that Calvin Crow was Laverene's father, who died that some hateful day along with her mother. When Laverene asked about her father's death, Olivia just answered,"He died of a broken heart." But Laverene knew differently. She knew that the man named Will Random, who was serving a life sentence in Askaban at the time, was her real father, not just the man who killed her mother. But that was then and this is now. Just last month Voldemort had freed all of his followers including Laverene's real father. Laverene was determined to capture Will and all of the other members of the DD. Laverene stopped infront of a red telephone booth. She closed her umbrella and crammed her into the small booth. She shook out her wet hair and grabbed the telephone reciever. She dialed,"6,2,4,4,2." A women's voice sprang out of the booth. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your business." Laverene looked up to the booth's ceiling. The red paint was chipped everywhere and little cracks made their way down the walls. "Laverene Crow, Hogwarts student, here to attend an interview with Mr. Carter Owent for an AMM prosition." "Thank you," said the women's voice."Please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Laverene found the badge and pinned it to her black robes. The phone booth shook violently and started to sink down into the ground. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." said the women's voice as the booth's door flew open to reveal a crowded hallway. Laverene fought her way to the elevators and struggled to get inside one. She waited as the levels passed her by, people getting off and on. Finally the same women's voice announced,"Level two-Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including The Inproper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and the Wizengamot Administration Services." Laverene scrambled out of the elevator into an enormous white room with dark tile flooring. The room was connected to a long hallway which had ten doors, five on each side. A single desk stood infront of the hallway. A pudgy women with triangle shapped glasses sat at the crowded desk. Her floral dress hugged her fat body like wrapping paper to a gift. "Um, Excuse me?" The lady looked up and smiled at Laverene. "Yes, what can I do for you Miss?" she asked sweetly, eyeing the badge on Laverene's cloak. "I'm here for a job interview with Carter Owent." "Oh yes, Miss Crow. He has been expecting you. His office is the last one down the hall to your left." said the lady, her chubby finger pointing down the hall. "Thank you, Miss- "Mrs. Evenlyn Peacock." Laverene smiled and started the walk down the hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2I Got the Job!

Pictures of degrees and certificates lined the creamy wall between each door. The wooden doors had little gold titles on them like,"Oliver Backer, Manager of Auror's finances." Laverene stepped infront of a door which read,"Carter Owent, Head of The AMM." Laverene gasped the door nob with a shakey hand and opened it. She stepped into a sunlight filled room.  
  
A man with dark curley hair sat with his back turned to Laverene. He was talking to someone in the fireplace and Laverene could see his head bobbing up and down at each word.  
  
"Yes Larry, I know about The Dark Lord's appearance in Romania."  
  
Laverene cleared her throat. "Excuse me Sir?"  
  
The man spun around to face Laverene. He had a bushy black beard and his clear grey eyes gazed at Laverene. She could see who Owent was talking to. There was a man in the fireplace, his round, balding head floated around green flames.  
  
"Ahhh, Miss Crow," said Owent standing up. He turned to the man in the marble fireplace. "Larry, this is they girl I was telling you about, Laverene Crow."  
  
Larry notted in Laverene's direction, his beady little eyes looking up at her.  
  
"Carter I must go," said Larry, not taking his eyes away from Laverene.  
  
Owent shook his head in agreement. "Yes,yes...certainly."  
  
Larry took one last look at Laverene and with a little pop he was gone.  
  
"That was Larry O'Neil. He's a very good friend of mine. Works just down the hall in the Inproper Use of Magic Office."  
  
Laverene smiled.  
  
"Please sit down, Miss Crow......"  
  
Laverene took a seat, bitting her lip even harder.  
  
Owent stopped halfway to his seat, his grey eyes apon her.  
  
"Oh My Lord," he whispered softly."You have your mother's eyes. She was one of the best Aurors I ever had the privilege of working with...."  
  
He looked down at some papers on his desk and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now Laverene, I have heard a great deal about you. You attended Divianos in the summer of your first year? Very impressive I must say, most kids don't even get into that kind of training until they are out of Hogwarts........."  
  
Laverene just shrugged it off.  
  
"I guess you could say I knew what I wanted to do."  
  
Owent laughed, his booming voice echoed in the air. Laverene smiled shyly. She looked around his office. The pictures on the wall laughed with them. Even a picture of Dumbledore and himself laughed.  
  
Owent looked down at Laverene's application.  
  
"Full marks on your OWLS....Impressive."  
  
He looked up at Laverene, suddenly very serious.  
  
"Of course you have heard already. The Dark Lord has regained his power. If you were to become an Auror, you would need to sacrifice everything, maybe even your life. With Voldemort back, it's gonna be one hell of a fight."  
  
Laverene didn't even blink.  
  
"Of course," she said in a strong voice.  
  
Owent smiled. "Courage, just like your Marlene. What house are you in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
Owent shook his head. "Should have been in Gryffindor like your mum!"  
  
Laverene notted, twisting her cloak in her hands.  
  
"Well because you are still in Hogwarts I don't think you will be doing anything big for awhile. Maybe I'll send you down to Hogsmead to see if there's anything fishy going on during Christmas break....."  
  
Laverene's eyes lite up.  
  
"Do you mean I got the job?"  
  
Owent notted, his eyes shimmering. 


	3. The Train

Laverene opened her eyes to the golden sunlight that filled her bedroom in London. An ajar window above her bed shook slightly against the morning breeze. Laverene groaned and flipped over to her other side, brown frizzy curls in her face. She pushed her hair away from her face as she sat up. She dangled her feet off the side of the bed, yawning.  
Laverene sat, gazing at the muggle clock on her wall. It was 9:00 o'clock. Laverene pushed herself off her bed and walked over to the bathroom. The cold wooden floor creaked under Laverene's feet. It was September first, and Laverene had to get ready so she could catch the Hogwarts Express.  
Laverene was living alone, paying her rent with the money she recieved from her job. She worked at the Leaky Cauldron. It was an easy job, all she had to do was wait tables and clean up after customers. The only hard part was that she had to exchange her wizardry money for muggle money each payday. She made the walk down Diagon Alley so much that Laverene got attached to the ice cream polar next to Olivanders.  
Every week she would order a double chocolate frog shake after exchanging her money. It had been a fun summer, especially now that she got the Auror's job. Laverene was to await Owent to call on her. He said she would probably get an assignment during Christmas.  
Laverene got dressed in a long black coat that looked much like a cloak. Under it she wore a white, creamy shirt. She completed the look with her black boots. Laverene tide her hair up in a ponytail and made her way to the kitchen.  
As Laverene boiled the water for her tea, she spotted the Daily Prophet. Laverene read the day's news and sipped her hot tea with honey. Looking up at the date, Laverene became depressed. She glanced at her trunk that layed next to the door. "This is the last year I attend Hogwarts," thought Laverene was she washed her cup and kettle.  
Laverene sighed as she made her way out of the apartment. Her invisible trunk floated neatly infront of her. Laverene directed it through the crowd as she walked to Kings Cross. It was a busy day for muggles. They were everywhere that morning. Laverene spotted some jogging, others eating in cafes, and some even arguing between each other about who got the last cookie.  
Laverene stepped inside Kingscross and bolted to platform 9 and 3/4. She was late and the train would be leaving without her if she didn't hurry up. Her trunk accidently hit a women in the head as Laverene flew by.  
"Sorry!" Laverene called out to the lady who was looking around for what hit her.  
Laverene jumped through the wall, pulling her wand out of her sleeve. She directed her trunk to the train. She stopped and pulled her trunk onto the train, sighing in relief.


End file.
